Tria
by Summer Requiem
Summary: Hermione is involved with Snape, who is also with Draco during their 7th year. Severus decides his two students would be perfect for each other but they decide they want him too. DM/SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I couldn't find any stories with this kind of grouping, so I decided to write one of my own. I think it'll be good and I have a lot of it planned out already, I just don't have a lot of time to type so updates may take me a while to get out. For that, I apologize, but there's not much I can do about that. On to the story! **

"Miss Granger, come to my office this evening at six pm sharp. I have work for you," Professor Snape spoke just before the end of Potions. Everyone knew Hermione was going for her Potions Mastery, so it was no surprise that their Potions Master was asking her to come for work.

"Yes, sir," she replied, internally thrilled. For the past month, she had been meeting privately with her instructor. What her fellow students didn't know was that the two of them had become involved in that time. She wouldn't call it a relationship, at least not in the traditional sense of the word, because they weren't emotionally attached to each other.

Oh sure, she thought he was attractive and she knew his sarcasm could bring a smile to her face. And yes, she got a little fluttery feeling around him. True, she was always eager for his company but none of this meant that she'd become emotionally attached to the man. It wasn't like she loved him or anything.

If she ignored the little voice in the back of her mind that kept telling her she did love her professor, she'd be just fine. Really, she would.

Besides, she knew there was someone else. Someone else who'd captured his attention. Someone who she was sure was a 7th year like herself and dealing with the same maddening situation she was. And she was sure the someone else was a wizard, not a witch.

Before dinner, Hermione walked around outside with Ron and Harry. It was an unusually warm, early April day so the three friends had decided to enjoy the warmth.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to be a Potions Master? I mean, look at Snape. Do you really want to end up like that greasy git?" Ron asked.

Hermione had to restrain herself from hitting him or telling him that Severus is actually quite soft and his hair is silky, but glamoured.

"Ron, not all Potions Masters are greasy like Snape, I'm sure. Plus, Hermione won't end up bitter like him, she's got us," Harry answered.

Hermione left dinner a few minutes after Severus that evening. She knew he'd be waiting for her in his office. Actually, it was far more likely that he'd be waiting in his quarters which you had to through his office to get to.

She entered his office and saw the door to his quarters opened slightly. She smiled to herself and walked.

Immediately, she found herself pressed against the wall, a pair of soft yet insistent lips pressed against hers. Hermione returned Severus' kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck to tangle her fingers in his silky hair.

He broke their kiss and started trailing kisses down her neck. Hermione tilted her head to give Severus better access to her neck as he pulled her school robe off of her. Quickly, he pulled off her tie as well. He nipped and sucked gently on the sensitive flesh where her shoulder and neck joined as he began unbuttoning her school shirt.

Hermione, being a rather observant person, knew something was wrong with the older wizard. Placing a hand on either side of his face she pulled him up. "Tell me what's bothering you Severus. And don't say it's your students either," she commanded.

He sighed and rested his forehead on the wall beside her head. "You know there's someone else, right? One of your fellow students?"

She had a feeling she knew where this was going. "You invited him here with me, didn't you?"

Shocked that she knew the other was a man, Severus simply answered, "Yes."

"Who is he?" Hermione had speculated about just that question for a while now. He hoped it was Draco Malfoy. Yes, he was a jackass but he was unbelievably gorgeous.

"Draco Malfoy," some god somewhere was smiling on Hermione, she just knew it.

Without another word, she pulled Severus' face to hers and kissed him, hard. The Potions Master responded and was soon back to unbuttoning her shirt. The white material fell to the floor beside her robe when he pushed it off her shoulders. He lifted Hermione and carried her over to his bed, gently laying her down on it.

Severus lay down beside her and pulled her to him. He kissed his way down her neck, over he collar bone, and down between her breasts. He continued kissing his way to the top of her skirt, before pulling that off of her too. Sitting back on his heels, he took off her shoes and socks also.

"Severus?" Draco was early from the expression on Severus' face.

Swiftly, Severus stood and crossed the room to Draco. Hermione took the opportunity to realize that Severus was not wearing his outer robe, just slacks and a long sleeve shirt. She shivered a little and pulled the comforter over herself.

"Cold?" Draco moved away from Severus and stood by the bed. He too was still in his school uniform just without his robe.

"Yes. The dungeons are far colder than Gryffindor Tower," she answered.

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hm," she grabbed his tie and pulled Draco to her, slamming her lips to his. Shocked, he took a moment before responding to Hermione's kiss enthusiastically.

Draco toed off his shoes before climbing into the bed beside Hermione, not once breaking their kiss. He pushed the blanket away and his hands roamed over every inch of her skin he could reach. He pulled away and started trailing kisses down her neck, nipping the skin every so often.

He kissed over her collar bone before moving back up her neck to her ear. "Sev wants to watch us," he whispered in her ear as he slid an arm behind her back. Hermione arched up against Draco's chest and he unsnapped her bra clasp. He kissed his way from her ear down to her chest as he pulled her bra off and tossed it off the side of the bed.

* * *

She lay on her side and pulled Draco down beside her. He spooned behind her and wrapped an arm around her middle.

"Severus, come over here," she held out a hand for the older wizard. He preformed a couple cleansing charms and pulled both students into his arms.

"Next time, you're joining us," Draco said as he threw the blanket over all three of them and Hermione found herself thinking that he was the kind of guy she could fall for. If only he wasn't such a jackass.

**Author's note: So there's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know!! – Summer Requiem **


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Hermione actually did have to do some work toward her Potions Mastery. She was glad that Severus never went easy on her even though they were shagging, when it came to her Potions work. This way, she knew she was learning everything correctly. Hermione knew when she entered the classroom that she was doing actual work because there were two other students, both Gryffindor 5th years, there for detention.

She sighed, set up her work station, and waited for instruction on which potion she was brewing. Severus handed her a sheet of parchment with instructions on it and went back to glowering at the two 5th years. Hermione smiled slightly and read of the instructions for the Wolfsbane potion. On the bottom was a note to her.

_Hermione,_

_After you get finished here, Draco wants to meet you in his Head Boy room. It's to the o left of my rooms on the other side of the hall behind a portrait of the Founders. The password is 'dragon'._

_Severus_

Hermione and Draco were Head Boy and Girl this year and each had their own rooms. Hermione's were up near Gryffindor Tower. With a small smile on her face, she began brewing her potion. When it reached the half-way point, she stopped. Wolfsbane had to simmer for a full 24 hours. Hermione looked at her watch and recorded the time. She then moved her cauldron into Severus' private lab so no one would disturb it.

"Professor, my Wolfsbane is simmering. I will be back tomorrow to finish it," Hermione spoke to her lover.

"Come half an hour early to prepare the ingredients," He responded.

She nodded and cleaned up her work station. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she left the Potions classroom. Finding the painting of the Founders, Hermione spoke the password.

"Granger? What are you doing here?" Pansy and Blaise were both there.

"Malfoy and I are isupposed/i to be having a Head's meeting," She thought up quickly.

"Oh, well in that case, we'll leave. See you later, Draco," Blaise nodded to Hermione as he and Pansy left.

"You realize that now I'll have to think up something to tell them later, right?"

"I have every faith in your ability to make something up," Hermione smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes but held his hand out to her. She sat, facing him, beside him on the couch. She set her bag on the floor in front of her. "So, how was your ilesson/i with Severus?" He smirked.

"Just fine, prat. And it was an actual lesson today," Hermione responded. "He had me brewing Wolfsbane, I have to finish it tomorrow."

"Sounds exciting."

"Sarcastic much? Seriously though, what did you want to talk about?"

"The other night, actually. I really liked being with you that night," Hermione smiled and turned around so she could lay her head in his lap. "But I was thinking about it and I was wondering something," He'd smiled down at her and was now stroking her hair. "Why did Severus want us to be together?" He asked.

Hermione had been wondering the same thing too. "I'm not sure, but we could always go ask him," She stated.

"Mm, yeah we could, or we could stay here and ask him later," Draco smirked down at her.

"And exactly what would we be doing here, Draco?" Hermione purred, returning the smirk.

Draco curled his hand behind her neck and pulled her head up to press his lips to hers. Hermione carefully moved to straddle his lap, never once breaking their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers in the hair at the back of his head. He broke their kiss and began trailing kisses down her neck. She leaned her head back further into his hand as his kisses traveled lower down her neck.

His free hand lifted slightly from her hip to travel up and under the hem of her shirt, pulling it up with him. Draco released the back of Hermione's neck and stopped kissing her long enough to pull the shirt over her head. He continued trailing kisses down her neck and over the tops of her breasts as he tossed her shirt onto the floor. The hand that had been cradling her neck, tangled into her hair while the other one unclasped her bra.

* * *

She sagged against Draco who wrapped his arms around her and turned them so they could lay on the couch. Hermione wrapped an arm around him, the other being tucked between their bodies and rested her head against his chest. Just before falling asleep, she heard Draco summon and blanket and cover them both with it.

Some time later, Hermione woke up to a voice somewhere above her. "Head's meeting, my arse."

"Shut it, Pansy, she's still asleep," Draco whispered harshly.

"Too late," Hermione mumbled to Draco's chest.

"So, care to tell us when ithis/i happened and when you were planning to tell us?" Blaise asked.

"A little over a month ago and you can't tell anyone. Not yet, at least," Hermione decided to use her 'relationship' with Severus for the timing.

"I have to admit, Drake, you've hidden her very well," Blaise stated.

"Snape helped us," Draco responded. "And we'd've told you closer to graduation," He answered Blaise's question.

Hermione rolled over to face Pansy. "Are you gonna freak out and start throwing or hexing anything?"

The Slytherin Prefect smirked. "No, not today."

"Oh good," Hermione rolled back over and buried her face against Draco's chest again.

"Granger."

"Hermione," She corrected Blaise.

"Fine. Hermione, it's 10:30. You might want to get back to your tower before Potter and Weasley freak out."

"Damn," she muttered. "Alright, fine."

"we'll wait outside," Blaise and Pansy left Draco's room.

"A little over a month ago?" Draco asked as Hermione sat up and stretched.

"Severus," She replied, reaching for her clothes. "We may actually want to spend time together so it seems like we've been together for a month."

"Fair enough. When do you have to go finish the Wolfsbane?" He asked.

"Tomorrow at 6:30 but he wants me there half an hour early. Meet me there?"

"Absolutely," Draco kissed the side of Hermione's neck quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Hermione smiled and left, waving to Blaise and Pansy as she passed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm so sorry this took me so long to get out. I got a bit caught up in my life. **

"Hermione where have you been?" Ron asked as soon as she entered the common room.

"Snape had me brewing Wolfsbane today and tomorrow, then Malfoy wanted to talk to me about our graduation speeches to make sure we don't repeat each other," She lied quickly.

"_That_ sounds so very exciting, really," Ginny stated. "But I have a very important Potions homework question for you."

"Go for it," Hermione sat beside the younger girl and helped her with her Potions homework.

The next evening Hermione made her way to the Potions classroom on time to see that Draco was already there as were a Ravenclaw and two Gryffindor 4th years.

"Miss Granger, I want you to work in my lab today. Mr. Malfoy, _do not_ distract her from her work," Severus entered the room from his office.

Hermione nodded and she and Draco walked into his lab. She began preparing the ingrediants for the 2nd half of the Wolfsbane potion. "What's with the detention?" Draco asked Hermione.

"He does that when he actually wants me to work. So I don't get distracted," She answered smirking.

Draco laughed. "That makes sense," The two of them spent the next hour and a half talking and getting to know each other better.

Hermione found that Draco wasn't quite as stuck up and a prick as she'd always thought. Oh, he was still stuck up, but she understood why no. While he was growing up, he'd been taught that he was better than everyone else and to not let anyone see any weakness.

Toward the end of the hour and a half, Draco finally asked about Severus. "Should we just ask him after you finish the potion?" He asked.

"Probably. As long as his detention is gone at any rate," She answered. Hearing the main door to the dungeon open then close, she smiled. "They're gone. Just left, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh good, we'll be able to talk to him just fine then," Draco smiled.

"I assume that you're talking about me?" Severus entered the lab.

"We were," Hermione answered, stirring the potion three time clockwise the seven times counter clockwise. "Done," She announced, setting the stirring rod beside her cauldron and exstiguishing the flame under it. She sat on the table beside her work.

Severus examined her potion closely. "Perfect," He declared. "Now, what did the two of you want to talk to me about?" He asked them both.

The two of them looked at each other. Hermione took her Gryffindor courage in hand and asked. "Why did you want us together, Severus?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that," He sighed. "Did the two of you learn anything about each other since then?" He asked.

"Yes, not that that answers our question," Draco answered.

"Humor me for a minute. Could the two of you actually see yourselves in an actual relationship?" They both nodded. "That's why. I think that the two of you would be perfect together, I just had to get _you_ to see that."

"But Seve..." They began at the same time.

"Just do me a favor and take care of each other," He kissed them both and swept out of the room.

"Draco what just happened?" Hermione asked, staring at the closed door.

"I think he just broke up with us," He answered.

"That's what I thought," Hermione turned and began cleaning her work station.

They were both silent as she finished cleaning up and bottling her potion. "Hermione, do you want to try an actual relationship with me?"

"Yeah, I do," She smiled at Draco. He returned it and kissed her gently.

"Are we a secret?" He asked.

"For now. Let me figure out a way to tell Ron and Harry first," Hermione answered. He nodded.

The two of them went to their own rooms after that. Hermione curled up on her side and stared at the wall. Tears slowly started trickling down her face and onto the pillow. She could admit to herself that she did love Severus and now he had set her up with Draco. She liked Draco and could see herself falling for him though. Shw wiped her eyes, rolled over, and slowly fell asleep.

For the next two weeks, Draco and Hermione spent time together. Sometimes, Blaise and Pansy were with them. As it was, only the two of them and Severus knew about their relationship. Hermione decided that she was going to tell Ginny as the young witch was perceptive anyway.

"So you're going to tell me what's been going on with you for the past month and a half?" Ginny asked. The two of them were sitting on Hermione's bed in her Head Girl room.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "Why haven't you asked about it before now though?"

"I know you well enough to know that you would tell me when you're ready," Ginny shrugged.

"Well, you were right, obviously. Just promise me you won't freak out or tell Harry and Ron."

"You know I won't."

"Okay, so not all of my Potions Mastery sessions were for my Mastery. Only about half of them were. I was involved with Snape until about two weeks ago. Severus was with someone else though. I knew he was, I just didn't know who. Two and a half weeks ago, I found out that it was Malfoy. Then, a couple days later, Severus decides that Draco and I would be perfect for each other, tells us that, and breaks up with us basically. Now, I'm trying an actualy relationship with Draco and I think it'll actually work. For now only Pansy and Blaise know. And you, obviously," Hermione wasn't looking at Ginny as she shared all of this.

"You love both of them, don't you?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"I love Severus and am well on my way to falling for Draco," She answered.

"I have to ask, is his hair really that greasy?"

"No, it's actually quite soft and silky."

"They've both always been complete pricks though, to you, Harry and Ron especially."

"It was an act. Severus still has to maintain his Death eater facade and Draco can't risk his father finding out how opposed he is to his family. Not until his graduation at any rate."

"'Mione, I really do trust you, but I'll have to see it to believe it," Ginny stated.

"Okay then, come with me. Draco and I were going to hang out with Pansy and Blaise today."

"Do they know everything?"

"No, they only know about me and Draco, not Severus," Hermione answered.

"When are you going?"

"As soon as you're ready to," Hermione shrugged. The two Gryffindors left shortly after that to meet with the three Slytherins.

"You brought Ginny," Draco stated when they walked in, surprised.

"I did. I told her everything too, by the way," Hermione stated.

"Okay. Sit down then, we don't bite," Pansy stated.

"Not true. Draco does, but only if you ask," Hermione smirked.

"Mia! I told you not to tell them that!" Draco mock glared at her then winked as she sat on his lap.

"That was more than I ever want to know, Mia," Blaise declared.

"Mia?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione is too long," Hermione answered.

"Makes sense enough to me," Ginny shrugged.

When they were walking back to Hermione's Head Girl room later that evening, Ginny said, "Okay, _now_ I believe you. That was actually fun today."

"I told you."

"So what are you going to do about Snape?"

"Nothing. He's decided that he doesn't want me or Draco so what am I supposed to do?" Hermione sighed.

* * *

Severus watched Hermione and Draco from the background. Nothing had noticably changed between them, unless you knew what to look for.

They didn't taunt each other in the corridors and Hermione had even gotten Potter and Weasley to stop sometimes. Most saw this as maturity from the Head Boy and Girl. Severus saw it for what it really was and apparently Parkinson, Zabini, and the youngest Weasley knew as well, now.

When he lay in bed at night, he realized how much he missed the two of them. He would never admit it, but he hated that he had let them both go.

**Author's note: So this one was a bit longer than the past two have been. It won't take me nearly as long to get the next one out, I swear. -Summer Requiem**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Okay, so the original plan for this was to have Draco and Hermione get back with Severus, but the Severus in my head kept insisting I get rid of Voldemort first. So, that's what I'm going to do.**

It had been two weeks since Hermione had told Ginny and was now early May. In less than a month, Hermione and the others would be graduated.

Draco and Hermione were laying, curled together, on his bed one evening. "Mia, do you ever miss Severus?" Draco asked.

"Yes," She answered, honestly. There was no reason for her to lie to Draco.

"Me too. And it may make me sound like a selfish whore, but I want him back. I want to keep you both," Draco confessed.

"So we'll just have to come up with a plan to get him back. One he won't say no to," Hermione stated.

"Wait, you want him back too?"

"Yes. And I know he does want us. Ever since he broke up with us, he's been even harsher on his other classes."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea. We'll figure something out though, Co. We're the smartest students here," Hermione assured him.

Later that evening, Hermione went to Gryffindor Tower before going to her own room. "Where have you been?" Ron demanded in a harsh whisper. "Harry says it's time."

"Then why didn't you send Ginny to find me? Nevermind! Is he waiting for us?"

"Yeah, come on," The two friends climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory together. Ron grabbed his broom and Hermione opened the window. Ron flew the two of them to a very old, knarled tree whose branches twisted and turned in every direction. Under the tree, Harry was waiting for them.

"He's going to attack Hogsmeade and then Hogwarts in a couple of hours. We have to hurry," Harry informed his two best friends as they landed. "Ready?"

"I love you guys, you know that right?" Hermione responded.

"We love you too, 'Mione," Ron pulled both of his friends into a group hug.

"Let's do this," Harry declared when they broke apart. He Apperated the three of them to the gates of Malfoy Manor. "Oh Tom! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Harry called when they entered the Manor and there were no signs of Death eaters.

"Potter?" The Dark Lord strode into the room, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, all three Lestranges, and Wormtail with him.

"You were expecting who? The Easter Bunny, maybe?" Harry wondered sarcastically.

"How did you get here?" Voldemort demanded, too shocked that Harry was there to actually do anything about it. Ron and Hermione took advantage of that and each slipped a hand under Harry's shirt and pressed their palms to his bare back on the opposite side of where they were standing so that the heel of their hands were against his spine.

"Let's end this," Ron and Hermione focused on pouring their magic into their friend as he raised his wand to shout the last spell anyone would've thought to use when battleing a Dark Lord. "Finite Incantatem!"

There was a blinding purple light. Voldemort's eyes widened as the magic that was keeping him alive ended. The ensuing blast took out Wormtail, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodulphus, and Rabastian.

With the last bit of magic he had, Harry summoned Voldemort's wand to him and Apperated the three of them back to the gates of Hogwarts castle where they were found an hour later, collapsed in an unconcious heap.

The student who found them, Padma Patil, conjured stretchers and levatated the three of them to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" She called for the nurse.

Poppy came rushing out of her office. "What happened to them?" She demanded as soon as she saw the trio on the stretchers.

"I have no idea. I found them like this at the gates."

"Find the Headmaster, Professors McGonagall and Snape, and Ginny Weasley please, Miss Patil. tell them to come here and I'll explain everything I can."

Padma nodded and hurried to find all four people. She came across Dumbledore and Snape first.

"I'm telling you, Albus, something's happened. It's istill/i black but doesn't burn as it should," Snape was saying.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Professors, but Madam Pomfrey needs you in the Hospital Wing right away. She'll explain when you get there."

"Both of us?"

"Yes, Professor Snape," Padma nodded. "Excuse me, I have to find Professor McGonagall now."

"Miss Patil, she'd in her office," Dumbledore informed her.

"Thank you Headmaster." Ginny was found last and Padma walked back to the Hospital with her.

"Good, you're all here. As far as I can tell, Hermione and Ron channeled their magic into Harry who then expelled all of theirs and most of his own. What exactly he did, I have no idea. He now has two new scars, if you will. He has an imprint of both Ron and Hermione's hands on his lower back. The imprints will never fade, I'm afraid. Currently, they are in comas caused by severely draining their magic. There isn't anything we can do but wait for them to awaken," The nurse explained. "I did, however, find this in Harry's hand."

She handed Dumbledore Lord Voldemort's wand. "Could this mean what I think it does?" Severus asked, recongnizing the wand.

"Perhaps. Severus, I would like you to go to Malfoy Manor and report on the situation for me," Dumbledore instructed. "Minerva, I think we need to Floo the rest of the Weasleys," He turned to Ginny and Padma. "You're both welcome to stay. I only as that you make sure you eat and please stay out of Madam Pomfrey's way when she tends to the three of them."

"We will," Ginny responded, pulling up a chair between Harry and Hermione. Padma was already sitting on Harry's other side, beside Ron.

Ten minutes later, Molly Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and the twins entered the room. "Gods, what did they do now?" Molly sat with Padma between Ron and Harry.

"I think it has something to do with Voldemort. Judging by Dumbledore and Snape's reactions, Harry had his wand when Padma found them," Ginny stated.

"I don't know if this means anything to you guys but Snape was saying something about it still being black but not burning," Padma informed them.

"His Dark Mark? Could he have done it?" Bill wondered, looking at Harry.

"They all did, I think," Arthur stated.

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise burst into the Hospital at that point. "Mia," Draco breathed, rushing to her bedside.

"Snape told us before he left," Blaise answered the question in Ginny's eyes.

"Guys, my family, Fred, George, Charlie, Fleur, Bill, and my parents. Family, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Hermione's boyfriend, Draco Malfoy," Ginny introduced them all. "Oh and everyone, Padma Patil. She found them."

"Ginny, you weren't supposed to tell them," Draco looked away from Hermione.

"Too late," The twins stated.

"Besides, Draco, everyone was wondering about your reaction and why you were here in the first place," Ginny reasoned.

"Fair enough," After filling Draco, Blaise, and Pansy in on what they knew, the group settled in to wait for the Golden Trio to wake up.

**Author's note: If that bit was confusing for you, here's what I meant. Hermione was standing on his right side and put her hand on the left side of Harry's back and vice versa for Ron so that the heel of their hands were against his spine. Make sense now? Also, I decided that Voldemort being destoryed in a blinding white light was done all the time and so, the light is purple. They'll be waking up in the next chapter, I swear. -Summer Requiem**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I know, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to take this long, I swear. I have to honestly tell you that I almost gave up all hope of my muse returning to me for this story. I've been painting like crazy though, which is odd for me. Anyway, she's back now and that's what's important. The trio WILL wake up in this one, I swear.**

For the first time in anyone's memory, Harry woke up before Ron and Hermione. "How long have we been out?" He asked, seeing Mrs. Weasley beside his bed. He quickly took in who was around his bed. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, and Charlie Weasley were all directly beside him.

"A week," Ginny answered as Madam Pomfrey entered the room from her office.

"What exactly did the three of you do this time?" The mediwitch asked.

"It's good to see you awake, Harry," Dumbledore spoke up from his seat.

"We killed Voldemort. I watched his body explode," Harry answered the mediwitch. "Ron and Hermione channeled their magic into me and I used it to explode him."

"He's really dead?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He's gone," Harry nodded. He sat up and waited, sure he was going to get a potion. "What, no vile tasting potion this time?" He asked after a moment.

"No. You're in perfect health, just magically drained," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"So how much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Your magic levels are normal so I would say you can go as soon as Ron and Hermione waken," she responded.

"Mai'll wake up today, right? Since Potter's awake?" Harry looked over at Hermione's bed and saw the three Slytherins.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. They should both be awake later today," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Ginny?" Harry turned away from the Slytherins.

"Yes, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco are really there, you're not imagining them. Yes, I just used their first names. Yes, they're crowded around 'Mione's bed and Draco just called her Mia. Relax, everything's okay just not completely normal."

"Right then."

"I'll explain when Ron wakes up, I don't want to go through it twice."

"Promise?"

"Swear. Oh, and the rest of the DA is mad at you because you didn't call us. Neville, Luna, and I are especially angry though I understand why. We all do really, but that doesn't stop us from being mad at you for going without us," Ginny informed him.

"Who...?"

"Padma found you. By the way, I expect that there will be a changing of the guard, so to speak, in a few minutes. Members of the DA have been switching with Padma, Fred, George, and I since you three got here. Well, since they were told that the three of you were in comas in here. They've been forcing all of us, except Mum and Draco out so we'll eat and bringing Mum and Draco food since they won't leave."

"Thanks, Gin. Who's coming, or does it change all the time?"

"It's usually the same. It should be Parvarti, Neville, Luna, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. If not Justin then Susan Bones. They switch off if one of them can't come at the time."

"Potter?"

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry turned to the blond.

"They keep saying we have to wait for you to wake up to get an answer. So, what exactly is the DA?"

"You remember 5th year with Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad, right?"

"Sadly."

"Do you remember that group that Marrietta Edgecombe led you guys to?"

"_That's_ the DA?"

"Yes. It was Hermione and Ron's idea originally, but they got me to teach everyone."

"Wait, you were teaching students, Mr. Potter?" Snape had, at some point, entered the room.

"I was."

"We can all perform a Patronus Charm now, thanks to Harry," Padma interjected quickly.

"No you can't," The Potions Master stated in disbelief.

"What can't Padma do?" Parvarti and the others entered the Hosptial wing. "Oh, good morning, Harry," She smiled at him.

"Hello all," He smiled at the four of them.

"Professor Snape is insisting that we can't perform Patronus Charms. Or is it specifically me?" Padma asked.

"I think it highly unlikely that Potter was able to teach all of you to do that."

"Expecto Patronum!" Padma, Parvarti, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Justin all cast the charm. Luna's was a hare, Ginny's a horse, Padma and Parvarti's were German shepherds, Justin's was a duck, and Neville's surprised everyone. His was a lion. Harry had a proud look on his face as Neville's Patronus burst forth as he had barely managed to get silver wisps at the last DA meeting.

"I kept practicing," Neville shrugged sheepishly. Ginny, Padma, and Parvarti imeadiately embraced him.

Harry turned to stare at his Potions Professor, wondering what he was going to say. "I may have been mistaken. Poppy, here are more healing potions as I promised."

"Thank you, Severus." The mediwitch took the potions and Snape swept out of the room. Harry did not miss the look Draco and Ginny exchanged. No one else mentioned it, so he let it go.

"They've never done that against a dementor, have they?" Remus asked, so only Harry could hear him.

"No, not even a boggart one. I never did manage to find one for them to practice on."

"Doesn't matter. I'm still very proud of you for being able to teach them that charm," The werewolf grinned at his surrogate godson.

Ginny, Padma, Fred, George, Bill, and Tonks all left shortly after that. Though Tonks and Bill were only leaving to get food for the others, including Harry.

For most of the rest of the day, Harry watched the Slytherins interact with the people he considered his family and his friends. They were civil to Harry but seemed to get along quite well with the others. Harry guessed it was probably because they weren't sure how to react to him just yet. Draco never left Hermione's side and it made him wonder why.

"I have good news and bad news," Everyone present turned quickly to look at Hermione. Her eyes were still closed but it had definately been her voice.

"Bad news first. It's easier to take if there's a promise of good news." Harry saw her lips twitch upward at his response.

"The bad news is, I can't feel my feet. The good news is I think that they've just fallen asleep. Which wouldn't surprise me. It does surprise me that Harry woke up first though. Is Ron awake yet?" Hermione opened one eye to peer at Harry.

"Yes," Ron responded from the other side of Harry's bed.

"Oh good," Slowly she sat up, sure someone was going to stop her. When no one did, Ron sat up against the pillows.

"Hey, mate, we don't have to take any nasty potions, do we?" Ron stage whispered to Harry.

"No," Harry stage whispered right back.

"Wonderful," Hermione didn't bother to stage whisper her response. She leaned against Draco who had climbed onto the bed beside her. "Hello Pansy and Blaise. I assume Ginny told everyone then?" She asked, kissing Draco's neck quickly.

"Everyone except Harry and Ron, Love," Draco responded.

"Harry, are you sure we don't need a potion? I think I'm hallucinating," Ron stared with wide eyes at his best friend.

"You're not, Ron, relax," Harry assured him. "Ginny promised to explain everything to us."

"Remember how you were wondering where the hell I was before we left?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yeah."

"I was with Draco. Ginny has known about us for...," She turned to look at Draco.

"Three weeks," he filled in.

"That's why I asked why you didn't send her to come find me. She would've known."

"There's something I want to know. The two of you have been sneaking around to meet each other for two months with no outside help? How did you manage that?" Bill asked.

Hermione smirked, she would take great pleasure in the reactions of her friends. "We had outside help. Snape helped us." There were gobsmacked looks everywhere she turned, except for Pansy, Blaise, and Draco of course. They just smirked knowingly. "So, Madam Pomfrey, what's the damage to the three of us?" She asked the mediwitch.

"No no, don't change the subject! Explain what you mean by that," Susan insisted.

"Exactly what I said. Snape has been helping us meet each other. Detentions, Potions Mastery lessons, that sort of thing," She grinned at her friends. "I really do want to know what's wrong with us though," She turned back to Madam Pomfrey.

"Nothing, really. Your magic levels have returned to normal and you're free to go. Oh, but there's one thing I forgot. Harry, you have an exact imprint of Ron and Hermione's hands on your back. As far as I can tell, those will never fade."

He nodded and the three of them climbed out of bed. Once out in the corridor, Ron and Harry turned to Draco and Hermione. "I won't pretend to be okay with you just yet, Malfoy, but I trust Hermione." Ron stated. "But if you ever break her heart,..."

"...we will break your neck," Harry finished.

Hermione grinned and hugged her two friends. "Thanks guys."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, I'm hungry," Ron pulled away but grinned at Hermione. She laughed and they headed off to the kitchens.

Later that night, Hermione lay curled against Draco in her bed. "While you were out, Severus came through the hospital wing at least twice a day. He always had some sort of medical potion with him but he always looked at you and me when he was there."

"Do you think he misses us too?" She asked.

"One can only hope. But I thought up a plan to get him back." Quietly, Draco told her the plan he'd thought of while she was in the hospital.

**Author's note: I hope that I will never have to take as long between chapters as I just did. I'm so sorry about that, once again. So, next time they're off to get Severus back. Yay! -Summer Requiem**


End file.
